To Serve the Queen
by indecisive-ays
Summary: "Impressive," she said, approvingly. She looked up with a raw lust in her sparkling eyes: "You're the most beautiful thing that's ever staggered this way."  Outtake from 0xHannahx0's Galactik Football: Season 3. M for suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football. **

**I do not own this fic either. This is an outtake from 0xHannahx0 's awesome fic "Galactik Football : Season 3", for a scene she chose to skip in Chapter 17. This is merely my take on what I could imagine happened, and hopefully she'll still write hers.**

**

* * *

**

**To Serve the Queen**

If he had his usual sane judgement, Rocket would have been quite ashamed of his reaction and later on he would make a list of the reasons that would justify it if only to himself and the list would go something like:

he had missed her

she was semi-naked

she was the one to kiss him first

and she was grinding her core against his erection; he really did not have much of a say in the matter.

So when Tia pressed her lips onto his for the second time within twenty-four hours, he returned the favour and kissed her back with the same wild abandon she was displaying. She was unpredictable and demanding, and he gave her what she wanted; ravishing her mouth, sucking and licking in all the ways he knew she liked. If she hadn't given an all too familiar moan that was only for his ears and bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood (in retaliation for making her let that noise, for sure), making him snap out of it, he could have lost himself to the sensation right there.

"Aren't you enjoying this a little too much?" she whispered in his ear before biting down on it for good measure. She backed up a little to look at his face with an aura of superiority, power and madness on her features.

Rocket opened his mouth to say something but then groaned as she ground her hips onto his once more to prove her point. She smirked.

"Impressive," she said, approvingly. She pulled further back and her eyes skimmed over his stretched arms and bare chest trailing down his abs slothfully; he couldn't help but groan yet again when he felt her get warmer over their clothes. She looked up with a raw lust in her sparkling eyes: "You're the most beautiful thing that's ever staggered this way."

Those words would have sent him over the edge and would have him stumbling towards her to show her no, she was the most beautiful thing that was ever to happen to him at any other given moment, and they combined with that hunger swimming in her eyes were really nicely backing up the effect that sinful warmth of hers had on him; but they were what reminded him why he was there, too. Because Tia, as much as she found him attractive and did things to show him she found him attractive, never would have told him anything like this. Because, Tia would never look at him like he was a high-prized horse that had the best possibility of winning the race. Because Tia's skin in all its paleness was not so ghostly, so sick and Tia needed to be saved from this place right now.

"Tia," he said, swallowing to get his voice to a more stern this-is-serious tone like he intended to use –not that throaty I-want-to-fuck-your-brains-out one, that should be reserved for later.

He didn't have her attention; she was tracing his arms with her fingers with a level of fascination. In all honesty, it was kind of flattering to see just how much she was affected by his appearance (as someone who had spent better half of his life being turned on by that little tease's actions) but she really needed to listen to him at this moment. And for that he really needed to focus and talk to her. And _for that_ she needed to stop distracting him.

"Tia," he said more clearly, and this time she actually looked up into his eyes. Her hands, deviously, continued to caress over his shoulders and chest, though, and that look of foreignness broke his will for a split second before he frowned and spoke with a new found determination: "I came here to save you. Help me out so we can go, we need to find the others too..."

"Save me?" she snickered, "What gives you the idea that I need to be saved, oh-Prince-Charming?" she smirked and leaned over again to brush her lips against his, "Now that you're also here, I have everything I desire."

She started licking and sucking down his neck but Rocket couldn't contain himself when she refused to get out of this horrible place:

"Don't you see they are using you!" he growled, "They're destroying you, they..."

She bit at the base of his neck and dug her nails onto his chest simultaneously. He took in a sharp breath in pain and she glared at him this time:

"No one, _nothing_ can destroy me," she hissed as she slowly drove her nails to leave a scratch. She drew herself higher up and smiled sweetly down at his face, "We'll see you try soon, won't we?" she licked the trail of blood that had trickled out from the earlier bite on his lip and disappeared once again from his vision kissing, biting and sucking down his torso as she pleased.

Rocket blinked up at the ceiling and tried to hold onto the edges of his mind and come up with a plan. Tia was not going to be cooperative, that much was certain. But he needed get out of this place, he needed to find D'Jok and Mei and get some help before coming back to save Tia. They had been so stupid thinking they could wander in here and grab her out as they willed when all evidence had been pointing towards a much bigger scheme behind her abduction.

His breath hitched and his hips jerked when she pulled the waist of his pants a bit lower and licked his hipbone. She looked up with satisfaction, catching his gaze and did it again; narrowing her eyes when he held back this time. She sat up straight, straddling his sensitive part again and seized him with a downright evil look before grinding her hips and starting to ride him. Rocket groaned, and actually started bucking his hips to match hers, for Flux the little minx knew what she was doing and he was not in the right mind set to deny her requests (he wandered whether that mind set existed). He only felt just a tiny bit guilty when she smirked and leaned over, stretching her body over his and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He was quite disappointed when she stopped.

"Good boy," she said brushing her lips at his ear, "Maybe they'll let me keep you after I beat you in the Sphere."

He gulped and wondered why that sounded so appealing.

"You would enjoy serving your Queen, right?" she demanded as she kept on moving against him, brushing her breasts against his torso.

"Yes," he caught her lips and she threaded her hands through his hair and down his body once more.

Through all that adrenaline rush the idea of submitting himself wholly to Tia created, he could feel where this was going; the hands were not merely exploring anymore, they moved with a precision towards his pants and he didn't know what would happen if they got there (well, he did, but he couldn't think of the consequences if he wasted even more time and allowed her to drive the last bits of his wit out). He had to play his card, he had no choice: "Unstrap me."

She stopped and focused her eyes on him through their haze –he knew that look, it was eerily the same as every other time she had been aroused to the point of recklessness. He had spent so much time trying to read it; he had spent so much time trying to put it there. He wanted to reach a hand and cup her face and involuntarily his hand jerked against its strap driving her attention.

"I want to touch you," he said, by way of explanation. She looked back at him quizzically, "I... I want to..." what would get her to believe in him now? "... screw you," her eyes widened, "... against that wall," that crazy glint sparked in her eyes again, "... until you can't walk properly for a week."

He decided telling her half of the truth was reasonable, the least. And her breath was laboured now and she was gazing at that wall as if imagining it. She licked her lips and he bucked his hips making her catch her breath in surprise, focusing on him again. His heart was thumping against his ribs like a an animal trapped in a cage and he was not sure whether he could do according to his plan instead of carrying out his words to her even if he somehow managed to convince her. But he had to try his best, so he lifted himself as best as he could and grazed his lips against her neck, savouring the familiar taste and hoping to help make her mind. She drew in another breath shakily before pushing him down to his place with a clear:

"No."

Rocket opened his mouth to protest, but she put a finger against it and shushed him as she quirked an eyebrow:

"If I can't walk, I can't play."

He let his head fall down in frustration –whether over the fact that he couldn't escape or he wasn't getting any, he wasn't sure.

"Let's make a deal," she giggled, apparently his chagrin was amusing, "If you, with a miracle, manage to beat me, I'll let you screw me... how was it? Until I can't walk for a week. If not, you'll be my little fucktoy and do anything I want. How does it sound?"

"Sounds reasonable," Rocket actually smirked at that, "So we get to fuck in either case."

"Pretty much."

"And now?" he leaned back nonchalantly and let his heated gaze wander over her body. Even when she had lost weight and with her skin lacking its natural healthy glow, she was still beautiful to him; she was still attractive and she could still arouse him to the point he didn't know himself. It was scary and it was voluptuous –it was addictive.

"And now _what_?" she asked, not giving up her grandeur tone one bit.

"I can still think of many things to do to you... things that won't necessarily disable you from playing," he licked his lips, trying (and failing) not to actually think of those. Maybe thinking of those was making his act more convincing though (he wasn't sure if it was an act), because she looked like she was anticipating his promises.

"Oh?"

Her gaze flickered against his long fingers, trailed across his body once again and he knew what she had decided even before she reached back to undo the straps over his ankles. She leaned over him again to his wrists, and he couldn't help giving a thankful lick at one of her breasts as she worked to free him. She gasped but didn't seem otherwise affected; she was good at that dominatrix act, he noted.

But he was good at distracting her; as soon as his arms were free they enveloped her to secure she stayed in place (even though she didn't seem like she wanted to go anywhere, she delved her hands into his hair and kept his head where it was) as he kept on nibbling at her now erect nipple while sitting up with her on his lap. One of his hands gave her ass a good squeeze before he flipped them over and lay her down on her back. Tia always loved feeling his body against hers so he made sure she did, as he guided her hands towards the handcuffs. He trapped her legs beneath his and kissed her lips fervently, not only as diversion but also because he knew he wouldn't get to for awhile. When he strapped the cuffs shut over her wrists her eyes flew open and she looked raged, instantly catching onto his plan.

"You!" she growled.

He wanted to say he was sorry, and he really didn't like leaving her alone there like this, but he had no choice.

He pushed himself onto his arms to leave but Tia immediately wrapped her legs around his hips to stop him.

"Undo me," she ordered, with such cold regal that he almost bent to her wishes. Instead he focused on freeing himself from her legs and getting down from the table, all the while trying to avoid her trashes and kicks. She managed a nice aimed kick to his gut and he hissed but he managed to grab first one and the other ankle and strap them.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, reaching a hand to her face, but she turned her head as if he wasn't someone she would give the pleasure of her attention. "I will be back," he promised and left before he could change his mind.

Tia laid there and plotted her revenge on him. It was such a shame, too, he was really gifted; they could have had great times together.

* * *

**And that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Go ahead and read the real story now, it's really good :) **


End file.
